This invention relates to a training device for firing practice and, in particular, for indoor, weapon-firing exercises.
A device for training one or a number of weapon firers indoors has at least one weapon equipped with a trigger mechanism for operation by the firer and a fire-simulating infrared-beam emitter, the emission of which is initiated by the trigger mechanism. The emitter is, for example, a laser that, advantageously, can be mounted on a real weapon such as a semi-automatic or automatic individual weapon, individual antitank weapon, collective antitank weapon such as rockets, recoilless guns, missiles, or turret-mounted ballistic-projectile weapons, for example.
In this, indoor, weapon-firing-training field, interest is primarily focused on inexpensive, basic equipment which involves minimimum operating costs but nevertheless assures adequate preliminary training of firers prior to outdoor weapon-firing exercises, especially for training in the handling of infantry weapons for which it is often adopted. In view of the small size of infantry weapons and, especially, the so-called "small arms" thereof, however, it is not possible to mount a bulky fire-simulating emitter on an infantry weapon or, especially, the small arms thereof.